


A Fluffy Kitty

by gummyrubi



Series: Feline Shenanigans [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Ace judai strikes again, Cat Ears, Fanart, Gen, M/M, spiritshipping, they're just fluffy and silly, this fic now has fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Judai's not the only one with cat ears, maybe they're spreading?Or maybe Johan's just special?Sequel to "A Fickle Kitty," can be read as a stand-alone but makes more sense if you read the other one first.





	A Fluffy Kitty

“Are they contagious?” Manjyome blurted out, taking a step back and away from the two of them.

Judai shrugged, standing before him and all their other friends, cat ears and tail still fairly prominent. While his friends were still a little surprised something like that could happen—that they were still _there_ —their attention was more focused on Johan standing beside him, looking a little sheepish.

Breakfast was almost over and neither had been seen until now—even Sho and Kenzan hadn’t seen them when they first got up this morning.

On top of Johan’s head sat a pair of blue cat ears, twitching this way and that. And the tail behind him, blue and fluffy—different from Judai’s thinner, brown tail—moved like it had a mind of its own.

“I don’t think so,” Johan replied thoughtfully. “I woke up and there they were.”

“If you two start a cat-ear epidemic—” Manjyome began, but Johan laughed and cut him off.

“I have an idea of how it might’ve happened, so if I’m right, you should all be fine.”

Asuka looked from one to the other and finally settled on Johan’s ears. They were blue and fluffy with tuffs of light blue at the bottom of them too. Johan noticed and tilted his head a little towards her with an encouraging smile.

She blushed at being caught but walked up to him and very carefully, she touched his ears. They twitched and flicked under her touch and they were _so_ soft.

“At least he’s not snippy like Judai,” Fubuki commented, making sure Johan wouldn’t turn and bite his sister.

Asuka smiled at being able to do this since Judai hadn’t let her before.

Fubuki tried to touch them too but Johan's ears kept flicking out of the way.

“How are you doing that?” he asked, reaching out again and again only to have his ears move just so, so they were out of reach.

“Doing what?” Johan asked, blinking in confusion.

Sho looked over at Judai who had been uncharacteristically quiet up till now. “Um, Judai?”

Judai had been standing beside Johan the whole time but at some point he’d taken a step back and stared at Johan’s tail. It moved in irregular patterns, this way and that. Judai’s eyes were hyper-focused on it, brown eyes following every single movement without Johan even realizing it.

Johan’s fluffy tail came up and playfully flicked Judai’s nose and before he knew it, Judai had started playing with it, trying to catch it with his hands.

Asuka pulled her brother back, content with the petting privileges she had, and that’s when Johan finally glanced at his friend.

Johan’s tail kept expertly avoiding and dodging Judai’s hand but then Judai started using both hands and Johan stifled a laugh at seeing the other duelist paw at it with such rapt attention. “ _Judai._ ”

Judai startled, one hand finally catching the blue tail and softly petting it. He blinked, taking in their friends’ amused and curious glances. Johan’s tail wiggled out of Judai’s grasp and flicked his nose again.

“Having fun?” Johan’s teasing tilt had Judai’s own tail twitching.

“It’s like a mating dance,” Fubuki mused, fascinated. Asuka elbowed him and he yelped.

“Will you guys be in class today?” Sho asked, not believing that the only other person in this _entire_ school to get the same cat ears as Judai was _Johan_ , because of course it would be. Why would he expect anything else.

Johan and Judai shared a look. “Probably not,” the former finally replied when the latter shrugged, “We’d either be too distracting or too distracted.”

“How so?” Jim asked.

Johan pointed back at Judai who had seen something in the distance, his pupils turning to slits as he tried to follow whatever he saw. “He’s got a shorter attention span than usual, so we’ll probably just be in his dorm.”

“We can nap in our dorm, then go out and explore,” Judai distractedly amended before turning so he’d be able to jump after something—a butterfly. A blue and black butterfly had caught Judai’s attention.

Before he launched himself at it, Johan grabbed the back of his jacket and kept him from running off. Judai kept trying to reach for the butterfly but Johan's grip didn't loosen.

Jim and Asuka shared a look, vaguely wondering if Judai was turning more cat-like but figured it was best not to tempt the universe.

“Right, that. If the teachers ask, just tell them we aren’t feeling up to going to class today,” Johan said with a shrugged.

“Might defeat the purpose if they see you running around,” Asuka told them, as the first bell rang.

“They’re gonna think Judai’s a bad influence,” Kenzan said with a laugh.

Johan easily held Judai down who kept trying to jump at the butterfly, his thin tail slowly swinging back and forth. He rolled his eyes fondly. “Oh yeah, I’m sure.” He let Judai go and watched him stumble a bit before gathering himself and running after the butterfly. “See?”

Jim went over and ruffled his hair, mindful of the ears, “Try to stay outta trouble.”

Johan’s pupils slit with a grin, and he dashed off after Judai, waving at their friends.

They watched them leave, then quickly made their way to their first classes.

“This school just keeps getting weirder and weirder,” Manjyome complained, glancing back but not seeing either of them anywhere in the vicinity. Wow, those two were fast.

“Don’t jinx us,” Sho groaned, already thinking back to their first and second years at Duel Academia.

At least things were always interesting around here.

* * *

Judai was clumsy, even with the tail helping out his balance. They walked out of the immediate school grounds and they started exploring through the surrounding forest. Johan effortlessly jumped here and there, avoiding aerial roots and anything that could trip him, his fluffy tail keeping him balanced.

Judai, meanwhile, seemed like his tail only threw his balance off instead.

Johan managed to grab the back of Judai’s jacket before he slammed into a tree and pulled him down to safety. “Why don’t we go back to the red dorm?” Maybe going for some rest would keep any injuries today to a minimum.

Judai’s ears twitched and Johan knew his own were doing the same—it was strange having ears on top of his head and not really being able to tell they were actually there.

“Alright, let’s go back to our dorm,” Judai agreed before he turned around, tripped, then kept going like nothing happened, his tail attempting to give him some balance.

Johan gave a fond huff as they both walked back to the dorms.

* * *

True to their word, Johan and Judai hadn’t been seen anywhere at school. Their friends were impressed that they weren’t even spotted at lunch which they wouldn't have skipped as today they were having fried shrimp.

While their friends talked mostly about school and some duels, they also wondered for a bit how the ears had appeared on Johan too, wondering if they really were safe from them.

“They don’t seem too bad,” Asuka shrugged, “They’re really cute.”

“What if they’re stuck like that forever?” Manjyome asked with a shudder. It’d be weird for two of their top duelists to be dueling on live tv with cat ears and a tail swinging back and forth.

“With Judai’s luck I’d say they probably won’t stay forever,” Kenzan replied.

The others nodded in agreement, knowing Judai’s penchant for things happening to him and getting resolved fairly quickly before they moved on to the next event in his life.

“They’re so different,” Sho said, thinking back to how snappy Judai was yesterday in comparison to Johan today.

“He just wanted a playmate,” Jim replied with a grin.

Sho frowned. “If he wanted to play, he could've just asked.”

Manjyome rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. “Don't think that's what he meant.”

Sho wasn't sure what Manjyome meant by _that_ but the bell rang for the end of lunchtime which meant it was time for class again.

* * *

Judai stretched in his bed, ears flicking every which way. He could hear people walking and talking nearby so school must've gotten out by now. He settled back down in bed, curling into Johan who slept on unaware. Their tails intertwined and Johan sleepily opened his eyes.

Judai sat up and looked down at him, reminiscent of the way they'd woken in the morning.

_Judai woke up first which was already weird_ — _he didn't even know what time it was but it was still dark out so it must've been_ early— _but as he sat up, he saw he'd slept next to Johan. That part wasn't unusual, they'd taken to sharing the bed a lot since the second week of school when Judai had always been reluctant to let Johan leave for his own dorm. But Judai’s tail wiggled, making him wince._

_So, he was still whatever this was. If this kept up, people might be too distracted by his cat features to duel him and Judai wasn't about that._

_But then he looked closely at Johan, “Oops.”_

_Johan woke slowly, green eyes bright and beautiful. “Morning,” he greeted softly, mindful of their bunkmates._

_Johan noticed the way Judai's eyes wouldn't leave the top of his head so he reached a hand up and touched the_ — _“Oh.”_

_Judai’s ears drooped a little, his tail curling around him. “Sorry.”_

_Johan chuckled. “Not your fault.”_

_Judai raised a brow at him._

_“Yes really,” Johan answered the question in that look._

_“You don't think it's because we ki_ — _”_

_Johan reached up and gently pet Judai's ears, watching the way he leaned into the touch. “Wouldn't stop me from doing it again.”_

_Judai smiled and he laid down again, curling into Johan whose fluffed up tail curled up with Judai's. They slept for a little longer, then got up early, only to finally see their friends during breakfast._

(art by [bellaraeanne](https://bellaraeanne.tumblr.com/post/178550723926/bellaraeanne-commission-for-chocomonki-with))

He reached out and gently touched Johan's ears, delighted when Johan’s tail came up and softly touched his own.

Judai leaned down and nuzzled Johan's nose who smiled and returned the nuzzling. Judai settled back down, intent on going back to sleep.

The door opened and Judai tensed, eyes slitting at his roommates.

“Hey guys, how was your day?” Sho and Kenzan froze when Judai stared up at them, eyes slit and mouth open just enough to show his fangs.

Johan patted Judai's head and grinned up at their friends. “We had fun today, how was class?”

The other two hesitated, but Sho stepped up first. “The teachers noticed your absence but we told them you two were out sick today.” He set his stuff down and Kenzan followed right after.

“Is he ok?”

Judai hissed and Johan yanked him down and patted him again, playing with the brown tail that had fluffed out a bit. Judai settled on top of Johan, defensively, never taking his eyes off of his friends. Johan poked his cheek. “Down kitty.”

Judai blinked, his eyes returning to normal and he looked from his friends to Johan.

“Fubuki was right,” Kenzan breathed out in awe. Sho rolled his eyes because _of course_. A group of foreign exchange students show up and they rock Judai's world. He eyed how easily Judai fit on top of Johan, how relaxed they looked as they spoke in hushed tones.

Maybe just one particular student did most of the rocking.

“Sorry,” Judai apologized, ears drooping.

Sho waved him off. “So long as they're not contagious everything's fine.”

Johan and Judai shared a shy smile.

“I'm going to bed,” Sho sighed after he finished changing into his pjs.

Judai tensed again when Sho started climbing the bunk bed but Johan kept an arm around him to keep him from pouncing. Judai seemed torn between wanting to pounce and melting into Johan's touch. His tail went a little wild to the point where Johan’s tail came up to meet his again.

“Unbelievable.” Sho muttered to himself with a slight shake of his head.

He and Kenzan made it safely to their own bunks and they could hear Judai and Johan rustling beneath them, giggling softly.

Sho did his best to tune them out and Kenzan thought they were cute.

Johan and Judai settled again, Johan on his back and Judai lying half on top of him.

They got comfortable and closed their eyes, ready to call it a night.

Johan fell asleep first, and Judai followed right after.

Suddenly, Judai jolted up, startling Johan beneath him.

“We didn't even duel today!” he whined.

Johan sighed, closing his eyes again. “We can duel tomorrow, Judai.”

Judai huffed because _how_ could he forget to duel? That wasn't like him at all. Judai wiggled around, half wanting to jump up and demand a duel right now and the other half wanting to stay in bed.

His tail swung back and forth while he tried to make a decision.

Johan moved them a little so Judai could relax again. He sleepily spoke, “I'll duel you first thing in the morning, ok?”

Judai seemed satisfied with that and settled down again. “Don't let me forget.”

“I won't.”

And they fell asleep with that promise, their tails coming together to intertwine at their tips.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Bella!! Thank you for the ko-fi!!!  
> I decided to write more into this cat-eared universe lol  
> Who knows what else I'll write for this series, maybe Judai and Johan get up to more shenanigans? Maybe someone else? Another pair? :D  
> Come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/gummyrubi) or on [tumblr](https://chocomonki.tumblr.com) to talk about spiritshipping!  
> 9.28.18 EDIT: Check out the lovely art by Bella!!!


End file.
